


Pillow Fort

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: We need some fluff in this joint. I've written 5 very angsty fics in a row and feel bad about that.





	Pillow Fort

"Alright, it's time to start getting ready for bed, it's almost ten.” Henry got up from his chair in the living room and started walking towards the stairs.

“Ah come on just 5 more minutes Henry! We gotta finish our game!” Bendy cried looking up from his hand of cards. Boris and Alice chuckled at their friend, but also looked to Henry to extend their time.

“Alright but as soon as your done please come upstairs.” Henry chuckled and headed up before the three. Getting into his room he gently shut the door behind him and moved to change into his pajamas. Resting in his bed with his bedside table lamp still on there was a small knock at his door. “Yes?”

“Hey Henry just wanted to say goodnight.” Bendy was at his door with his plushie in his hand.

“Alright, goodnight Bendy.” Henry smiled gently. Bendy smiled as well and then ran over to Henry and gave him a tight hug.

“Goodnight Henry!” He chirped. Then he ran out of the room making sure to gently shut the door on his way out. Henry smiled to himself. Bendy, Alice, and Boris had adjusted well to living at his house. He had been able to give all three separate rooms, as he knew that sometimes you simply needed your own space for a little while, especially after all that they had been through. He shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the thoughts of what had happened in the studio.

It had only been a month since then, but nightmares had plagued all of the members of the house. He had gone out and purchased night lights for all of them shortly after he'd given Bendy his old one. He'd even bought a new one for himself too, sometimes the shadows looked a little too much like searchers. A knock, much more delicate than Bendy's, on his door pulled him away from his train of thought.

“Yes?” Alice and Boris came in through the doorway.

“Sorry Henry. Both of us were having a hard time sleeping, even with the night lights you gave us.” Alice spoke up. Looking to his clock he noticed it was eleven.

“Umm… I guess we’re all here?” Bendy poked his head in.

“Trouble sleeping too?” Henry gave a tired, crooked grin at the three of them.

“Yeah…”

“Alright. Everyone grab all your pillows and blankets off your beds and meet me downstairs.” Henry removed himself from his bed. Grabbing his pillows he saw that none of the toons had moved and had opted instead to give him an odd look. It was a little unnerving. “Well?” Henry prompted.

“What?” Boris asked for the group.

“Just… meet me in the living room alright, trust me?” Henry smiled at them. They hesitantly moved off to their own rooms to collect their things. Henry grabbed all of his bedding and turned on the light over the stairs. Placing his stuff down on the couch, he looked up just as the toons all came downstairs, still giving Henry confused and curious looks.

“Alright, it’s pillow fort time.” Henry had his hand on his hips and a wide smile on his face.

“Wha— aren’t we all a little too old for pillow forts?” Alice questioned.

“No one’s too old for a pillow fort. Come on lets get started.” Henry started to lay down pillows and blankets. Bendy and Boris moved first stacking things around the living room so that they could create the fort. Finally Alice relented and joined them, a small smile forming on her face. Finally with the fort all together they climbed inside and laid down.

“I kinda feel a little silly Henry.” Boris admitted to the man.

“I kinda do too. But there’s nothing like a pillow fort that we are all sharing in order to make sure the nightmares don’t come after us.” Henry smiled at the three. “It’s been a real long time since I did this.” Henry stared at the sheet up above them slightly illuminated by the light over the stairs. “Does anyone want to talk about what’s been going on or are we ready to try and get some sleep?” Henry figured he would ask to see if any of the toons needed to talk it out.

“I’d prefer just to try and get some sleep if that’s alright with you all.” Alice yawned. Bendy and Boris simply nodded their agreement.

“Alright. Well goodnight.” Henry shut his eyes.

“Goodnight Henry” Bendy breathed out clutching his plush closer to his chest and snuggling himself down into the blankets.

“Goodnight.” Boris and Alice said together. A slight chuckle from all in the tent eventually gave way to the gentle sound of breathing. Everyone slept until morning.


End file.
